


Jealousy

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge puts Sky's jealousy to rest





	Jealousy

The bedroom door hissed open as Sky stepped inside. Bridge looked up from his bed, panicking to hide something behind his back.

"Are you okay? You look like Grumm just walked into the room instead of your boyfriend."

"Yeah. Sorry. I, um- " Bridge took in a deep breath. "I know that you've been jealous of how much time I've been spending with Sophie, so I've been working on a present to show how much more you mean to me."

Sky had made his way over to his bed and sat down as he listened to Bridge ramble. He felt the bed sag as Bridge sat down next to him.

"Close your eyes and don't be too surprised"

"Don't be surprised at the surprise?" Sky smirked, and did as he was told.

Something cold and clammy was placed into his hand.

"O-okay. O-o-pen your eyes." Bridge stammered, panting hard.

A hand. A naked hand sat in his. His eyes widened with shock.

"Skyyyy" Bridge whined, dropping his head onto Sky's shoulder.

He quickly schooled his emotions and tried to clear his mind. Bridge's breathing eased a bit. They sat in silence while Bridge got his bearings.

"How can people do this all the time?" He asked, sweating.

"Does it hurt?" Sky asked quietly.

"Not exactly. It's just a lot to take in. Like, it's crazy how one side of your hand can be so rough and calloused while the other side is soft and smooth. And how are you so tan? You're always inside reading the handbook."

Sky was incapable of answering. All he could do was stare at their hands in awe. He ran a thumb across the back of the younger ranger's hand. Bridge shuttered and moaned, grinding his head into Sky's shoulder. Sky moved to let go, but Bridge tightened his grip.

"One more minute" he begged.

Sky gently freed his hand and crushed Bridge in a hug. "Not today" he said sadly. "My head hurts just watching you. Let's get you some Aspirin."

Bridge nodded reluctantly. "Okay."


End file.
